rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zamorakianism
This page addresses information about Zamorak, his religion, and his followers as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to contribute, especially as new content comes out in-game. Zamorak Zamorak, pronounced Zam-oh-rack, is the god of Chaos. He is one of the three major gods known to nearly all contemporary characters (the other two being Saradomin and Guthix ). His influence has corrupted many parts of the would-be orderly world and is the number one god for socially rebellious characters to worship. He has many small groups of followers peppered across Kandarin, Asgarnia, and Misthalin, and he also has expansive influence over the Wilderness and Morytania. His symbol closely resembles lower case Greek letter omega and is usually shown in red. Brief History Initially one of the Mahjarrat, Zamorak came with Icthlarin to this world alongside the rest of his species. He quickly made a name for himself as the greatest among his kin and soon found himself ranking as an influential general in Zaros's army. Towards the end of the Second Age, Zamorak and his closest followers decided to rebel agains Zaros. With the Staff of Armadyl in his possession, Zamorak and his followers went forward to attack Zaros' castle. When Zamorak's followers fought off Zaros' body guards, Zamorak was able to combat Zaros, eventually lucking into a bizarre accident that transferred most of Zaros's power into Zamorak and banishing Zaros to another dimension. The other gods on Gielinor were furious (or terrified) about what had occurred and forced Zamorak, too, to leave the realm. A few years later, Zamorak returned triumphantly as a god himself and believed that, with Zaros out of the way, he could conquer Gielinor. The other gods declared war upon him along with the remnants of Zaros's empire and the God Wars had begun. During the God Wars, Zamorak managed to conquer a vast expanse of land, especially Morytania and the creatures within it. During this campaign, he overtook Hallowvale, thought the greatest Saradomnist city known throughout history. He also destroyed a number of cities outside of Morytania including Senntisten, Ullek, and Uzer. It is believed that the other gods disliked Zamorak even more than they disliked each other during the God Wars, as Armadyl, Saradomin, and Bandos plan to make an alliance and defeat him by forging the God Sword. The Religion Zamorakian ideals put chaos and chaotic power in high regard. In the impulsive pursuit of chaos, immorality is of little concern, especially when set in contrast with Saradomnist order. Though not all Zamorakians are necessarily cruel, opposers of Zamorak like to use this contrast to portray Zamorak as an "evil" god who represents distruction, taint, and that which is wrong with humanity. However, being the god of Chaos is not necessarily the same as being the god of evil or cruelty; some Zamorakians, notably some Dagon'Hai members, are known to actually be very personable and pleasant to interact with. That being said, most Zamorakians still tend to have intentions that stray from the common ideas of morality. They are known to participate in sacrificial necromantic rituals and murder in cold blood, both acts that would be ostracised in Saradomnist societies. Often, non-human races that follow Zamorak will consider weaker beings, particularly humans, to be disposable and without much use. As a general rule, Zamorakians look down on those with less chaotic power. This applies to physically weaker characters and also characters with power that is based on organization or peace. Followers and Zamorakian Creatures *Culturally Rebellious Humans **Evil Dave **Kinshra Knights **Dagon'Hai **Dark Wizards **Witches **Necromancers **Chaos Druids (In a way) **Khazard's Army **ZMI *Most Mahjarrat *Vampyres *Werewolves *All Known Demons *Goraks *Gargoyles *Chaos Dwarves *Elves of the Iorwerth Clan *Gnomes of Arposandra *Most Undead *Hawks Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their Zamorakian characters but that aren't actually seen in Zamorakians on Gielinor. That is, a character may have these traits, but it would not be expressly due to the teachings of the Zamorakian religion. *Zamorakians are not incapable of everyday social interaction. While they may have a belief set that doesn't mesh perfectly with other commonfolk, it doesn't necessarily have to bleed into every aspect of their lifestyle. *Not all Zamorakians are extremists. While a character might follow Zamorak, he might not be perfectly aligned or committed with the Zamorakian way. This is especially the case with those who haven't been deeply exposed to its deeper ritualistic practices and follow it just because it's the cool, rebellious thing to do. *While Zamorakians are not inherently opposed to killing and its chaotic off-shoots, they wouldn't necessarily kill without reason. That is, Zamorakians can be reasoned with. *In roleplay, it isn't common for characters to shorten Zamorak's name to Zammy. Zamorakian NPCs don't do this and, in character, it may be offensive to familiarize the god by giving him a nickname. Other *None yet... Category:Lore Category:Religion Category:Guides Category:Runescape Lore Category:Zamorakian